Et si Edward avait du quitter Forks
by fantadelire
Summary: J'ai fais l'autre jour un rêve qui m'a donné envie d'écrire. J'espere que ça vous plaira... Rated M AH
1. Chapter 1

Voici la fics de notre petite gwen , elle ne possède pas les personnages de , même si je sais que ca la dérangerais pas lol

Voilà laissez nous des reviews c'est toujours plus sympa ;)

Chapitre 1 : Palpitation

Encore une nouvelle journée dans ma parfaite petite vie.

Seule dans ma chambre, je finissais de me préparer pour le lycée. J'enfilais cette tenue hors de prix que j'étais allé choisir avec ma mère, la semaine passé.  
C'était un rituel, avant chaque rentrée scolaire, ma mère nous emmenait mes sœurs et moi, choisir un ensemble haute couture, histoire surement de marquer les esprits. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça.

Je me regardais pour la dixième fois dans le miroir pour trouver une imperfection, mais rien. Jamais rien. Le reflet que me renvoyait la glace était toujours parfait. Pas un seul cheveu ne dépassait, pas de kilo superflu, teint parfait, maquillage impeccable.

Nos parents investissaient des centaines de dollars tout les mois pour que nous incarnions la perfection.

Pourtant depuis des semaines, restait figé sur mon visage, cet air triste et morose, que je tachais tant bien que mal de dissiper par des sourires parfait mais forcés.

Il était 8h30 et j'allais être en retard. Je descendis saluer mes parents et manger mon petit déjeuner constitué essentiellement de fruit et de produits diététiques.

"-Bonjour ma chérie, tu es magnifique dans cet ensemble."  
"-Merci maman."

Ma mère était pour moi la perfection absolue. Ravissante, sans superflu, toujours souriante et d'une gentillesse inégalable.

"-Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui ta certification de mathématique?"  
"-Si papa, tu parles d'une rentrée, un contrôle des le premier jour."  
"-C'set pour vous mettre vite dans le bain.  
Bonne chance ma chérie."

Mon père m'embrassa sur le front et quitta la cuisine pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Il était un des chirurgiens les plus réputés du pays.

Mes parents s'étaient connus à la fac et ne s'étaient plus jamais quittés. Mon père étudiait la médecine, tandis que ma mère suivait des cours de journalisme. Elle travaillait aujourd'hui comme présentatrice du plus important journal télévisé de la région.

Nous ne manquions évidement de rien et pourtant je ressentais en moins un vide si intense qu'il m'était impossible de l'expliquer à quiconque. Je me contentais de faire bonne figure. D'abord devant mes parents, que j'aimais beaucoup trop pour inquiéter et ensuite devant mes amies. Présidente des élèves, meilleure amie de la reine du lycée et membre du groupe de filles le plus populaire de l'école, je devais avoir le sourire du matin jusqu'au soir.

Mes amies m'attendaient déjà devant la maison. Je me dépêchais donc d'avaler ma pomme et de courir jusqu'à la voiture d'Aude, qui klaxonnait à réveiller les morts.

"-Encore en retard!"  
"-Eh oui tu me connais, même le jour de la rentrée."  
"-On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne."

Nous nous connaissions depuis la crèche. Nos parents côtoyaient le même cercle d'amis. Sandrine était la fille du maire, Véro celle du chef de police. La mère d'Estelle avait était dans sa jeunesse la miss de notre état, et son père était sénateur. Les parents de Aude quand à eux était les fondateurs d'un riche empire hôtelier. Nous faisions parties de la jeune richesse de la ville.

Arrivé à l'école, Aude gara sa voiture à sa place habituelle. Même après deux mois de vacances, personne ne s'aventurait à la lui prendre.

Je sentais les regards se poser sur moi, surtout ceux des garçons. J'étais pourtant célibataire, j'avais eu certes beaucoup de conquête et nombreux était les garçons qui pouvaient se vanter de m'avoir eu dans leur lit. Je n'en étais pas fier, mais en couchant avec eux je me sentais vivre et surtout, je me sentais bonne à quelque chose. J'avais néanmoins envie de quelque chose de plus sérieux ces derniers temps. Je voulais me sentir aimer pour autre chose que pour mon corps parfait.

A ce moment précis, devant les portes de mon lycée, j'ignorais encore que mon existence allait changer du tout au tout.

Nous nous apprêtions à rentrer dans l'établissement lorsque deux trés belle voiture entrèrent sur le parking. Elles se garèrent toute les deux assez loin de l'entrée, et pourtant tout les regards étaient dirigés vers elles.

De la première voiture, une sportives rouge, sortit d'abord une jeune fille, petite mais très jolie. Elle avait le teint très pâle, ses cheveux étaient brun et coupé en carré. La seconde jeune fille était d'une beauté qui me coupa le souffle.

Je constatai vite que je n'étais pas la seule. Tous les yeux masculins qui me dévoraient un instant plus tôt étaient figés sur elle à présent. Ses cheveux blonds brillaient comme le soleil, et contrairement à la précédente, elle était grande, et avait une démarche impériale.

J'étais tellement absorbés à la regarder que j'en avais oublié l'autre voiture, jusqu'à ce que la voix de mes amies me sortent de ma contemplation.

"-WHAOU!!!"

Toutes les quatre avaient poussé ce cri d'extase en même temps. Je détournai mon regard pour suivre le leur.  
Du second véhicule, sortirent d'abord deux garçons. Le premier était blond, très beau, mais avait une allure peu assuré. Il fuyait tout le monde du regard et se précipita au cotés de la petite brune.  
Alors que le second, un dieu ambulant, semblait très sûre de lui. Il avait une carrure de rugbyman, brun avec des yeux couleur ambre comme les trois autres, mais les siens était à se damner. Je fus vite coupé de mes fantasmes en le voyant embrassés la belle blonde. Il formait un couple parfait et quelque chose me disait qu'Estelle n'aurait pas cette année son titre de reine du lycée.

Alors que nous pensions qu'il n'était que quatre, un troisième garçon sortit de la voiture. A ce moment précis, mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre, et je crois qu'il ne reprit jamais son rythme normal depuis. Il était comme les quatre premiers d'une beauté époustouflante.  
Mais il avait ce quelque chose que l'on ne peut expliquer et qui vous frappe en plein coeur.  
Ils entrèrent tous les cinq dans l'établissement, il me frôla et je failli défaillir. Il me le fallait, je ne renoncerai pas, et je serai prête à tout. je sentais au fond de moi, que ce ne serait pas une mince affaire, et que j'y laisserai sans doute quelques plumes, voir même mon coeur. Je me sentais lié à lui par une chose que je ne pouvais expliquer.

C'est alors que la sonnerie retentit, me coupant de mes rêveries. Notre premier cours était celui consacré à l'examen de Math.  
Sur le chemin de la salle, Sandrine nous apprit ce que son père lui avait dit sur les nouveaux venus.  
Il venait d'une petite ville à coté de Port Angeles sur la côte ouest, ils avaient déménagés durant l'été. Tous les cinq étaient les enfants adoptifs d'un médecin et de sa femme, et ils habitaient une grande villa à la sortie de la ville.

Je fus positivement surprise en voyant qu'il était dans ma salle, les tables étant disposé en carré autour du professeur pour l'interrogation, j'en choisis une face à lui.  
Le professeur nous distribua les copies e lança son chronomètre, nous avions une heure pour réussir le test.  
je commença à cocher quelques réponses, et comme toujours pour les QCM, j'y allais au hasard. Mais au bout d'à peine dix minutes, mon esprit se mit à divaguer bien malgré moi.

Cette créature magnifique était face à moi et rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de penser à lui.

C'est alors qu'il se leva et sortit de la salle, sans écouter les protestations du professeur, je le suivis dans le se retourna vers moi et me tendis la main.

Comme s'il savait ce que j'attendais de lui, il m'entraina dans une salle vide, puis il commença à m'embrasser avec une fougue qui m'excita fortement.

J'avais déjà embrassé des centaines de garçons, mais avec lui s'était comme si c'était la première fois. L'envie de le posséder monta en moi, j'avais envie de lui comme je n'avais jamais eu envie de personne. A nouveau comme s'il savait ce que je voulais, il m'attrapa par les hanches et m'assit sur le bureau.

Petit à petit, ses mains montaient sous ma jupe, il arriva à mes bas, qu'il m'enleva doucement, puis il remonta en n'embrassant chaque partie de jambes, d'abord mes pieds, puis mes mollets, mes cuisses, et enfin il se retrouva aves la tête sous ma jupe à enlever violement mon shorty, et à m'enlever ma jupe. J'étais presque nu sous ses bras. Il continua alors à s'attaquer à moi en déchira mon haut. Peu importe le prix que ma mère y avait mis, il avait tout les droits, tant ses caresses me faisaient du bien.

Il commença à jouer avec les brettelles de mon soutien-gorge, puis l'enleva complètement, et pris dans ses grandes mains ma poitrine ferme de plaisir et de désir pour lui.

Volontairement il se mit à les lécher doucement, comme pour faire monter le désir en moi, il avait décidée de me torturer.

Il avait introduit deux doigts en moi et caressait mon clitoris tout en continuant de jouer avec mes tétons, il ne me fallut que peu de temps pour atteindre l'extase. Je passai ma main sous son pull, et caressa son torse musclé, tout en profitant de chaque seconde de mon orgasme.

Malheureusement pour moi, je fus interrompu en plein élan par la sonnerie de fin de cours. Je me retrouvai devant mon professeur qui ramassait ma copies, vierge de réponses. J'avais rêvé, tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Je leva ma tête vers lui, il me fixait d'un air un peu gêné, puis il détourna le regard et sortit de la salle.

Il m'avait donné le meilleur orgasme de ma vie, virtuellement certes, mais le meilleur incontestablement, et je ne connaissais même pas son nom.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà ma petite suite en espérant que ça vous plaise, j'ai eu l'aval de ma beta

CHAPITRE 2 EXCITATION

La journée se poursuivit et aucun autre incident de ce type ne se reproduisit. Nous n'avions eu aucun autre cour en commun, à part celui d'histoire, qui était le dernier de ma journée.

J'arrivai comme à ma grande habitude en retard, mes amies étaient déjà installées au fond de la salle et lorsque je voulu les rejoindre, le prof m'arrêtai directement.

_"-Melle Davis me fera le plaisir de s'installer au deuxième rang et non au fond de la classe.  
Peut-être suivrez-vous mieux les cours. Faites honneur à votre père s'il vous plait."_

Il m'avait humilié devant toute la classe et continua en me tirant la chaise libre au deuxième rang, celle juste à coté de mon bel inconnu. Il ne savait pas à quel point j'aurai du mal à suivre assise ici.

Véro me fit un beau clin d'œil qui signifiait dans son langage FONCES.

Je m'installai donc sur la chaise en le saluant, il me répondit à peine. Je me sentais un peu vexé, n'importe quel garçons ce serait battu pour être à sa place, et lui m'ignorait. Je commençais à avoir quelques doutes sur sa virilité, peut-être était il gay, c'était sûre pour ne pas faire attention à moi il devait être gay.

Pour la première fois depuis le matin je le vis sourire, il était magnifique, il avait un sourire à mourir. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et sans jamais lever les yeux du tableau, il continua à sourire.

Le cour continua et il ne prêta aucune attention à moi. Le professeur me repris plusieurs fois voyant que je ne suivais pas le cour, ses remarques me blessais. Je repensai à sa remarque sur mon père, il avait raison, je le décevais surement, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

Mon père investissait beaucoup d'espoir en nous. Il voulait que nous ayons la même carrière que lui, que nous ne manquions de rien.  
J'avais déjà complètement raté mon examen du matin et je sentais que mon année serai au moins aussi catastrophique que la précédente. Heureusement pour mes parents, ma sœur Jenny avait réussi dans ses études, elle avait suivi la vocation de mon père et était devenu pédiatre.  
Pour une raison que j'ignore au moment ou je ravalas les larmes il s'adressa à moi.

- Pourquoi dit-il que tu dois faire honneur à ton père?  
-Tu parles, je ne savais pas que tu avais une langue.

Je ne comptais pas me laisser faire, je détestais qu'on m'ignore.

-Oui pourquoi?  
-Tu m'as ignoré tout à l'heure.  
-Excuse moi, tu sais tout est nouveau, je ne connais personne ici.

Il me fis de la peine et je décida d'oublier son faux pas.

-Il a dis ça parce que mon père, le Dr Davis est un des meilleur médecin du pays et moi sa fille je suis presque la plus grande cancre de l'école, pas fichu d'obtenir une note au dessus de la moyenne.

-Le Dr Davis, mon père m'en à parlé.  
-Ton père le connaît?  
-Oui il est médecin aussi et il va travailler à l'hôpital avec ton père et dans le même service je coirs.  
-Ah oui mon père me l'a dis, il m'a parlé du Dr Cullen.  
-Oui c'est ça, tu as une bonne mémoire.

-Et le fils du Dr Cullen a un nom?  
-Je m'appelle Edward et toi c'est Gwen, c'est ça.  
-Oui comment tu le sais.  
-Je ne parle pas beaucoup mais j'écoute, tout les garçons parle de toi. Enchanté Gwen.

Il me tendit la main pour faire les présentations. Je la lui pris avec grand plaisir, elle était glacé, mais avec le froid qu'il faisait dehors, cela ne m'étonna pas.

Malgré cette main glacé, son contact me fit chaud partout, à nouveau je repensa à mon rêve du matin, et je ne pu retenir un gloussement.

Il lâcha ma main et repris le fil du cour, moi j'en était incapable, je n'avais qu'une envie lui monter dessus et l'embrasser.  
Tout en lui m'attirait, son visage parfait. Ses yeux couleur ambre, son sourire, ses cheveux, son odeur.  
Il était le plus beau garçon que je n'avais jamais vu. Il fallait que je me calme, dés que la sonnerie retentit je me précipitai vers les toilettes pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage. Et lorsque je sortis il était juste devant les toilettes.

-Tu veux que je te ramène, je crois que tu as fini les cours.  
-Non c'est gentil mais je rentre avec mes amies.  
-Tu es sure, il me semble les avoir vu partir, je crois qu'elle ne t'on pas attendu.  
-Oh les garces.

Ma réflexion était sortit toute seule, je savais exactement pourquoi elles avaient fait ça. Ainsi je serai obligé de demander au bel Edward de me ramener. Malheureusement je ne pouvais pas, j'avais tellement envie de lui que je ne pouvais pas rester enfermé dans un endroit si confiné qu'une voiture. Je déclinai son invitation prétextant que je devais passer voir mon père. L'hôpital était juste à coté. Je le regardai partir et partit en direction de ma maison à pied sous la pluie.

Je maudissais mes amies et par texto je leur fis savoir, elles me le paieraient cher. A mon grand soulagement Stefan mon ex arrêta sa voiture juste à coté de moi.

-Je te ramène princesse.  
-Oui je veux bien.

Je monta avec lui et il me conduisit jusqu'à la maison. Il arrêtai le moteur. Et commença à se tourner vers moi.

-Ca fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu. J'aimerai bien que l'on sorte un de ces soirs.

Ni d'une ni deux, j'attrapai son visage entre mes mains et commença à l'embrasser. Edward m'avait tellement excité tout à l'heure, que j'avais un besoin fou de faire l'amour. Stefan se laissa faire, sachant néanmoins que cela n'irai pas plus loin.

Alors que j'étais encore toute mouillé, il commença a m'enlever ma veste. Sous mon Tee shirt il pouvait distinguer mes tétons qui pointait, de froid mais aussi d'excitation.

Ce garçon m'avait fait un tel effet. Je culpabilisais de me servir de Stefan pour assouvir mes désirs. Mais j'avais besoin de lui et c'était un très bon amant.

D'un geste peu assuré, il nous fis passer tout les deux sur le siège arrière. Je m'installai sur lui et lui enleva son pantalon. Stefan était très beau, il jouait dans l'équipe de foot, il était donc très musclé. Nous avions rompu à cause de moi, je n'étais pas amoureuse, même s'il restait pour moi mon meilleur ami.

Je commençai à jouer avec son pénis. Je le caressais de mes doigts, puis doucement avec ma langue.

Mes aller et retour lui procurait un plaisir intense, et pendant qu'il jouait avec mes seins et me déshabillait, je continuais sa torture. Lorsqu'il n'en pu plus il m'attrapa et me retourna pour se retrouver au dessus de moi, d'un geste brusque mais passionnelle il entra en moi et commença ses aller retour avec une violence que j'aimais.

Nous ne miment pas longtemps avant d'attendre l'orgasme, d'abord moi puis lui. Mais lorsque tout s'arrêtai, je fus prise de remords énormes. Je me rhabillai plus vite que jamais, le remercia et quitta la voiture. Arrivé devant chez moi, j'avais les joues couvertes de larmes, heureusement pour moi j'étais seul à la maison.

J'allais pouvoir me faire mal, comme je savais si bien le faire, à coup de pot de Nutella.

Lorsqu'à 18 heures quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte. Je portais toujours mes vêtements mouillés et mes yeux était tout rouge lorsque j'ouvris la porte.

C'était lui, il se tenait devant ma porte. Les cheveux dégoulinant sous la pluie

Laisser qq reviews 3


End file.
